Toys
Toys and action figures from the Mega Man franchise. Bandai produced and released most of the Mega Man toys. There are no toys from the Mega Man ZX series. Mega Man series Toys from the original Mega Man series. Bandai toys Toys and action figures released by Bandai. They were released only in Japan. Rockman Battle Set is a box with colorless model kits from Rockman 4 released in 1992. #Rockman & Rush Coil (Rockman with Rush and Eddie) #Rockman vs. Buster Blues (Rockman comes with Wire) #Rockman vs. Ringman (Rockman comes with Ring Boomerang) #Rockman vs. Pharaohman (Rockman comes with Pharaoh Shot) RockmanBattleSet1.png RockmanBattleSet1Content.png RockmanBattleSet2.png RockmanBattleSet3.png RockmanBattleSet4.png Rockman 4 Rockman 4 candy toys released in 1992.Rockman 4 They were later released in , a set with all miniatures and a board game.The Reploid Research Lavatory: For a rainy dayRockman to Issho: Enbi Shōkai Rockman 4-hen *Rockman A + New Rock Buster + Dr. Wily *Rockman B + Dust Man + Dust Crusher *Rockman C + Pharaoh Man + Pharaoh Shot *Rockman D + Ring Man + Ring Boomerang *Rockman E + Drill Man + Drill Bomb *Rush Marine + Dive Man + Dive Missile *Rush Coil + Skull Man + Skull Barrier *Rush Jet + Bright Man + Dompan *Eddie + Toad Man + Gyotot *Blues + Dr. Cossack + Sasoreenu File:RockmanCollectionBox20.png File:RockmanCollectionBox20Back.png Rockman Fight Various Rockman 4 candy toys released in 1992 that came with a scenario. Some of the figures are: Rockman, Blues, Bright Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dive Man and Skull Man. Its unknown at moment how many there are.Rockman Fight Buster Rockman and Buster Blues and are 1992 figures that can emit light and sounds from their busters. Fighting Stage series The Fighting Stage (ファイティングステージ) series is a set of figures from Rockman 5 with a small playset. #Rock Area (Mega Man and Beat. Wily Stage 1.) #Rush Area (Rush, which can turn into New Rush Coil and Rush Jet. Wily Stage 2.) #Star Area (Star Man and a Met. Star Man's stage.) #Blues Area (Proto Man and Eddie. Proto Man Stage) The package also shows other scenarios and toys of other Robot Masters, but apparently none of them were released. File:FightingStage01.png File:FightingStage02.png File:FightingStage03.png File:FightingStage03Back.png File:FightingStage04.png Action Rockman Action Rockman (アクションロックマン) is a series of Rockman 7 candy toy miniatures released in 1995, which includes one character and one big enemy. Technodon and Stegoras are wind-up toys. Kanigance, Gameriser and Mad Grinder can dash.Action Rockman *Rockman & Technodon *Rockman & Stegoras *Super Rockman & Kanigance *Super Rockman & Gameriser *Blues & Mad Grinder Rockman Fighters Rockman Fighters (ロックマンファイターズ) is a Rockman 8 series of candy toys released in 1996.Rockman Fighters *Rockman + Tengu Man + Metall *Blues + Sword Man *Forte + Clown Man + Metall *Duo + Aqua Man *Astro Man + Grenade Man *Frost Man + Search Man Rockman & Forte Rockman & Forte candy toys released in 1998.Rockman & Forte *Rockman (A) + Freezer Man (Cold Man) *Rockman (B) + Astro Man *Rockman © + Pirate Man *Blues (A) + King *Blues (B) + Dynamo Man *Blues © + Roll *Rockman (D) + Magic Man *Forte (A) + Ground Man *Forte (B) + Tengu Man *Forte © + Burner Man Rockman Chasers Rockman Chasers (ロックマンチェイサーズ) is a candy toy series released in 1997 that contains miniature vehicles from Rockman: Battle & Chase.Rockman Chasers #Rockman & Roll-chan #Blues & Ice Man #Forte & Spring Man #Quick Man & Guts Man #Shadow Man & Napalm Man Game Characters Collection Mini Rockman is a set from MegaHouse's "Game Characters Collection Mini" series of 30mm figure released on June 27, 2011. *Rockman *Roll *Blues *Elecman *Rockman (Thunder Beam Color) *Airman *Rockman (Air Shooter Color) *Snakeman *Rockman (Search Snake Color) *Skullman *Rockman (Skull Barrier Color) *Secret (Mega Man without his helmet) Mega Man X series There where many toys from the Mega Man X series, but most of them where released only in Japan. Most of them are Mega Man X and Zero with different weapons, colors, and armors. Rockman Machine Rockman Machine (ロックマンマシン) is a series released by Bandai in 1994 based on the first Rockman X game.Rockman Machine *Rockman X + Ride Armor *Rockman X + RT-55J *Rockman X (MAX) + Bee Blader *Rockman X (MAX) + Parts Capsule *Zero + Road Attacker Rockman Base Rockman Base (ロックマンベース) is a collection based on Mega Man X3 with scenarios and miniatures released by Bandai in 1996.Rockman Base *Base 1 + Zero and Walk Blaster *Base 2 + Rockman X and Notor Banger *Base 3 + Sigma and Escanail *Base 4 + Rockman X (MAX) and Hangerter Rockman Factory Rockman Factory (ロックマンファクトリー) is a candy toy collection based on Mega Man X3 that was released by Bandai in 1996.Rockman Factory Part 1: *Rockman X (MAX) + Screw Masaider + Wall Cancer *Rockman X + Scissors Shrimper + Caterkiller *Zero + Saber + Acid Seaforce *VAVA Mk-II + Shield + Frozen Buffalio *Vajurila FF + Shield + Explose Horneck *Mandarela BB + Gravity Beetbood + Worm Seeker-R *Dr. Doppler + Shining Tigerd + Atareeter *Sigma + Electro Namazuros + Ganseki Carrier Part 2: *Rockman X (MAX) + Scissors Shrimper + Wall Cancer *Rockman X + Electro Namazuros + Caterkiller *Zero + Saber + Shining Tigerd *Rockman X (MAX) + Frozen Buffalio + Earth Commander *Zero + Gravity Beetbood + Worm Seeker-R *Mac + Explose Horneck + Helit *Mosquitus + Screw Masaider + Tombort *Maoh the Giant + Acid Seaforce + Mine Tortoise *Godkarmachine O Inary + Crablaster *Hell Crusher + Wild Tank Part 3: *Rockman X + Buster Shot + Press Disposer *Rockman X (MAX) + Cross Charge Shot + Volt Kurageil *Zero + Saber + Victoroid *Sigma + Shield + REX-2000 + Mini Mad Joey *Doppler (combat form) + Chimera + Mini Rockman X *Vajurila FF + Brown Bear + Mini VAVA Mk-II *Snow Rider + Snow Slider *Sigma (final form) Rockman Ride Rockman Ride (ロックマンライド) is a set of miniatures with Ride Armors released by Bandai in 1996.Rockman Ride *Chimera / Frog & Rockman X (MAX) *Kangaroo / Hawk & Rockman X *Ride Armor & Rockman (Ride Armor from first game.) *Rabbit & Rockman X (Ride Armor from second game.) *Kaiser Sigma & Zero Super Max Rockman Super Max Rockman (スーパーマックスロックマン) contains miniatures released by Bandai in 1996.Super Max Rockman *Rockman X (MAX) *Zero *VAVA Mk-II *Vajurila FF *Mandarela BB *Rockman X (Frost Shield) *Rockman X (Bug Hole) *Rockman X (Acid Rush) Rockman X5 *X *Falcon Armor *Zero *Sigma *Dynamo *Crescent Grizzly *Dark Necrobat *Volt Kraken Capcom Figure Collection Capcom Figure Collection is a line of miniatures released by Capcom in the 2000s. In 2005, a Rockman X set was released in boxes containing 10 random figures from the 12 available (6 normal and 6 with alternate color). *X *Zero *Axl *Alia *Layer *Pallette CapcomFigureCollectionX.png Product-9999775.jpg Others *Rockman X4 Special Limited Pack (the game Rockman X4 with a Rockman X action figure using the Ultimate Armor.) Mega Man Battle Network With the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, many toys where released, including action figures, PETs, and Battle Chips. Rockman.EXE Rockman.EXE miniatures released by Bandai in 2001.Rockman EXE #Rockman A #Rockman B #Netto Hikari + Metall #Roll + Kabutank #Blues #Gutsman #Fireman #Woodman Rockman.EXE Full Color Collection is a series of gashapon figures released by Bandai. *Rockman (A) *Rockman (B) *Netto Hikari *Blues *Roll *Skullman *Elecman *Shadowman Rockin' Action is a series of figures released by Bandai. File:RockinActionRNormal.png|Rockman Normal Style RockinActionRAqua.png|Rockman Aqua Custom Style RockinActionRHeat.png|Rockman Heat Guts Style RockinActionRWood.png|Rockman Wood Shield Style RockinActionRElec.png|Rockman Elec Brothers Style RockinActionRSaito.png|Rockman Saito Style RockinActionBlues.png|Blues RockinActionForte.png|Forte Rockman Cube Rockman Cube (ロックマンキューブ) is a Bandai series of miniatures inside transparent cubes. *Starter Data 1 *Starter Data 2 *Starter Data 3 *W Starter Data 1 *Booster Data 1 *Booster Data 2 Donjara Compact Rockman.EXE is a Mega Man Battle Network themed Donjara game released by Bandai in August 2002. File:DonjaraRockmanEXE.png| File:DonjaraRockmanEXEContents.png| Battle Plaction is a series of figures released by Takara. B-Daman Rockman Series B-Daman Rockman Series is a small set from Takara's B-Daman marble shooting toy series featuring two characters from the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess anime series. Battle Chip Collection is a set of mini figures from the Mega Man Battle Network series released by Takara. Each miniature comes with 2 out of 4 possible Battle Chips for the Advanced PET. Line up Busting Navi Selection is a series of Rockman.EXE Stream miniatures released by Takara. The boxes randomly contain one of six possible miniatures and a Progress PET Battle Chip. Each miniature has a full color version and a metallic version. Beast Out Model Beast Out Model is a model of MegaMan in his Beast Out form. Rockman.EXE Catan is the game The Settlers of Catan with a Rockman.EXE motif. It was released by Capcom in Japan in two versions: standard and portable.Rockman.EXE Catan RockmanEXECatanStandard.png|Rockman.EXE Catan Standard RockmanEXECatanStandardBoard.png|Rockman.EXE Catan Standard RockmanEXECatanPortable.png|Rockman.EXE Catan Portable RockmanEXECatanPortableBoard.png|Rockman.EXE Catan Portable Others BattleChipTournament.png|Battle Chip Tournament BattleSearchPET.png|Battle Search PET Mega Man Star Force series *Wave Transer released by Takara Tomy. *Star Carrier toys *In 2009, Wendy's Kids Meal from Philippines offered figures based on the Mega Man Star Force series. SSRTO.jpg|Wendy's Mega Man Star Force figures. Starcarriertoy.jpg|Star Carrier toys. LeoTranser.jpg|Leo Transer. Wave Battle Model is a Mega Man Star Force figure series released by Takara Tomy. Mega Man Legends series Toys from the Mega Man Legends series. *'Capcom Girls Collection' is a set of figures with female Capcom characters released by Yamato. A PVC statue of Tron Bonne with a Servbot (Tron & Kobun) was released on May 28, 2004 in two color versions: Normal and Repaint (Tron with orange clothes and Servbot with Red Head Parts). On October 8, a TGS Limited Color (Tron with yellow and blue clothes, Capcom's colors) was released. *Roll and Tron are part of Yujin's figures released in April 2006.Takara Tomy ARTS: SR Namco Cross Capcom Product-1204914.png|Tron & Kobun (Normal Color) Product-1204915.png|Tron & Kobun (Repaint Color) Product-1207371.jpg|Tron & Kobun (TGS Limited Color) File:YujinNxC.jpg|SR Namco × Capcom figures. Real Figure Collection Real Figure Collection is part of Yujin's SR series of capsule figures. is a set of six figures based on Mega Man Legends 2 released in November 2000.Takara Tomy ARTS: SR Capcom Real Figure Collection Part 2 Rockman DASH Hen The Servbots (Kobun) include one of two part sets to assemble Mega Man Volnutt (Rock). A Repaint Version was released in February 2001.Takara Tomy ARTS: SR Capcom Real Figure Collection Part 2 Rockman DASH Hen Repaint Version #Sera #Roll #Tron #Yuna #Kobun (Rock A Parts Set) #Kobun (Rock B Parts Set) CRFCP2-A.jpg CRFCP2-B.jpg Petit Kobun Figure is a limited set of 40 Kobun (Servbot) figures, each with a different face, a sign with three plates, two having "食事中" (eating) and "仕事中" (working) written on them, a suction cup, and one varying accessory (Curry rice, headset, ...). The figures were given for 40 persons that purchased of the game Tron ni Kobun in Japan.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Auction: Adorable, Rare Kobun Figure Besides the individual figures, one box containing all the 40 figures was also given.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Now You, Too, Can Own A Servbot Army (For A Price)Tron ni Kobun promotional video Besides the 40 figures, there are also 2 secret figures.Capcom Premium Goods (archive) KobunF01.png|Kobun #1 KobunF02.png|Kobun #1-#3 KobunF06.png|Kobun #6 KobunF07.png|Kobun #7 KobunF13.png|Kobun #13 KobunF16.png|Kobun #16 KobunF21.png|Kobun #21 KobunF34.jpg|Kobun #34 KobunF39.png|Kobun #39 KobunF40.png|Kobun #40 KobunFBack.png|Kobun figures package back. KobunFBox.jpg|Box with the 40 Kobun figures. Mixed series Toy series that combines two or more Mega Man series in one collection. Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Following the X-Men vs. Street Fighter line, Marvel vs. Capcom is a collection released by Toy Biz with two action figures in one package, one character from Capcom and other from Marvel. *War Machine vs. Mega Man *Captain America vs. Morrigan *Spider-Man vs. Strider Hiryu *Venom vs. Captain Commando Minimates Zero is part of the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Minimates collection released in 2011. Kotobukiya figures Kotobukiya released figure kits of Mega Man, Roll, Proto Man and Zero. Mega Man and Proto Man have both normal arms and arm cannons, shot effects, and an Energy Tank. Additionally, Mega Man has a charge shot and Proto Man his shield. Roll can be changed between her original appearance and her Mega Man 8 costume. All figures have changeable faces. Mega Man was released in September 2010, Roll in December 2010, and Proto Man in January 2011. KotobukiyaRockman.jpg|Mega Man Megaman.jpg|Mega Man KotobukiyaRoll.jpg|Roll KotobukiyaBlues.jpg|Proto Man KotobukiyaZero.jpg|Zero Rockman Graffiti Rockman Graffiti (ロックマングラフィティ) is a candy toy released by Bandai in 1995 with miniatures from the original and X'' series.Rockman Graffiti *'Rockman 4:' Rockman, Rush *'Rockman 5:' Blues, Beat, Eddie, Weapon Energy *'Rockman 6:' Jet Rockman, Power Rockman *'Rockman Mega World:' Buster Rod. G, Mega Water. S, Hyper Storm. H *'Rockman X:' Rockman X (MAX), Zero, VAVA *'Rockman X2:' Rockman X, Rockman X (MAX), Zero Super Model Spirit Rockman is a set of figures released by Bandai in May 30, 2010.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Trading Art Figures Available Now *Rockman and Metall A (Rockman) *Rockman and Metall B (Rockman) *Roll (Rockman) *Forte A (Rockman 7) *Forte B (''Rockman 7) *Blues (Rockman 3) *X (Rockman X) *Zero (Rockman X2) *Zero (Rockman Zero) *Airman (Rockman 2) *Cutman (Rockman) Others Mega Man toys released in promotions, as keychains, and in other ways. Keychains List of official keychains licensed by Capcom. *Bass *Blizzard Man *Flame Man *Mega Man *Mega Man X *MegaMan.EXE *Proto Man *ProtoMan.EXE *Roll *Servbot *Sigma *SparkMan.EXE *Tomahawk Man *Wind Man *Yamato Man *Zero Promotional toys *McDonalds had a promotion with four MegaMan NT Warrior toys, MegaMan.EXE, GutsMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE and Bass.EXE. *A Rockman Metal Figure was released by Capcom after Rockman's 20th Anniversary. *Jollibee Philippines had a promotion with two Mega Man toys, Mega Man and Proto Man. JollibeeMegaManKidsMealFigures.jpg|''Mega Man'' Jollibee Kids Meal figures. See also *Mega Armor *D-Arts *Jazwares *Mattel *Mega Man cartoon merchandise *Mega Man: The Board Game *Cards External links *Bandai website *Kotobukiya website *Mattel website *Takara-Tomy website *機械心 - Japanese site with Rockman garage kits, most of them from the Mega Armor series. *館～邪道の軌跡～ - Japanese site with Rockman miniatures. References Category:Merchandise